What if?
by Raxacoricofallapatoreous
Summary: What if the tree Karma sits on in the episode where he tries to kill Korosensei by jumping off a cliff was just as unstable as it looked? The start of the cutest couple ever happens. Fluff. One-shot
1. Chapter 1

**What would have happened, if the branch Karma stood on was exactly as unstable as it looked? From the episode where Karma tries to kill Koro-sensei by jumping off a cliff.**

... Oh Karma...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

" Just be patient, Karma and we'll all kill him together" Nagisa said, as he approached his former best friend. He was sitting on a tree branch that hung over a cliff and fiddling with one of the guns everyone in E-class were issued.

"If you try to kill him all by yourself, you won't succeed. He isn't like normal teachers after all." The bluenette boy said, quietly.

" Teachers, huh" The older boy muttered with a twisted smirk on his face that made Nagisa's hair stand on end. As if a spark had been lighted in his skull, Karma's eyes gained a dangerous, mad glint " No way! I want to kill him. Him surviving by some fluke would piss me off the most!"

Nagisa shivered. Karma looked practically mad.

" What are you going to do, Karma?" Nagisa questioned nervously.

The tree underneath the redhead creaked. " Karma, please get back from the edge" The petit boy said, putting a hand forward, as if talking to a spooked horse.

"No! I need to be here when he comes!" The expression on Karma's face was wild ans he practically shouted the words.

Another creak.

"Please, Karma. Get away from there!" Nagisa pleaded

For a second the tall boy's eyes seemed to clear at the scared expression on his friend's face.

Then his expression turned into horror as there was a great crack! from underneath him and he was jerked backwards.

There was a scream and Karma closed his eyes. Too bad that the branch decided to break now. Just a little later and...

"There is no way you're leaving me again!" Karma's eyes opened again to see the red face of the bluenette.

Was he crying?

There was a lot of pressure on his hand.

Oh

"Don't you even dare! We're going to kill sensei together and you'll stay this time! YOU'RE NEVER LEAVING AGAIN, KARMA!

Was that really his Nagisa? There were definitely tears dropping on his face now.

"Snap out of it and climb, damnit"

Right. He was hanging off a cliff, only being held up by one hand. Nagisa's hand.

Karma started to scrabble at the rock, finally managing to thrust his remaining hand over the edge and pulling himself up.

Collapsing on the ground, breathing heavily, Karma finally made it (with Nagisa's help). His mind was clear again.

"Nagisa?" The redhead asked, looking around at his shaking friend.

He was shaking.

"Nagisa..."

 _Slap!_

Karma was so surprised, he staggered. Had Nagisa just... _slapped_ him? There was that look in his face again, Rage.

Suddenly, Karma understood. He had never thought about it much, but it was him who cut the bond. Him who forgot.

"I'm sorry. I... I never should have pushed you away, Nagisa." He said.

"I guess I always knew there was an assassin in you and... and it scared me." Nagisa still looked angry, though there was a lot more emotion in his eyes.

"But we're staying together from now on. I promise I won't try something so reckless again." Karma hurriedly said. He meant it.

"I'm keeping you to that" was the only response Karma got, but it brought a smile to his face.

From a distance you could see a big yellow octopus smirking to himself whilst taking a photo.

What an interesting development.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

 **Okay, I know that writing another story when you haven't finished the first one is kinda like a death note, but I'm really trying to get some motivation to continue. It's just, that the story is so overdone and there really isn't that much originality you can put in there. It's just really boring at the moment and I'll see wether I can finish it. Whilst you wait, WATCH ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM! IT IS LITERALLY THE BEST ANIME EVER!**


	2. AN

Okay, so I've been getting a lot of requests to continue this story, but I don't know if I really want to go further than a one-shot. If you really don't want anything but a continuation, we can negotiate. Otherwise, I'd love for you guys to give me ideas for one-shots to make a collection. I would of course give the proper credit and I think it might be fun.

PM me!


End file.
